Namanya juga TAKDIR!
by stardee25
Summary: Namanya juga TAKDIR! . . Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Story @ starlight . . Summary : "Yaelah, Sak, lu cuma baper aja yakin banget deh gue!" tukas Ino. . Masalahnya Sakura selalu memiliki firasat pada orang yang akan bertokoh penting di masa depannya!


Namanya juga TAKDIR!

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story @ starlight

Summary :

"Yaelah, Sak, lu cuma baper aja yakin banget deh gue!" tukas Ino.

Masalahnya Sakura selalu memiliki firasat pada orang yang akan bertokoh penting di masa depannya.

Happy Reading!

Hai. Aku Sakura Haruno. Aku siswi SMA Konoha di Konohagakure. Boleh aku cerita sedikit? Aku punya sedikit kemampuan. Aku tidak tahu juga sih apa itu bisa disebut kemampuan atau apa, terserah kalian menganggapnya seperti apa.

Aku punya firasat at the first sight. Jadi semacam pertama kali aku melihat orang tertentu entah langsung atau tidak, aku akan terus memikirkannya selama seharian. Pasti ujung-ujungnya pikiranku akan berakhir dengan orang itu. Gak ngerti?

Contohnya. Waktu pertama kali aku mengalaminya itu saat aku masih kelas satu SD. Jujur saja aku punya orang yang kusukai sejak TK (namanya juga cinta monyet) dan anak itu tidak sekelas denganku saat SD. Tapi bukan dia yang akan dibahas.

Waktu pertama kali aku masuk SD, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan seumuranku. Entah dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan namanya, namanya Misaki.

Aku terus memikirkan Misaki. Padahal aku sangat tidak berhubungan dengan anak itu. Seharian itu entah kenapa pikiranku tidak tertuju pada gebetanku, malah pada Misaki. Aku merasa dia adalah rivalku. Ia berbahaya, licik, dan akan mengakibatkan masalah padaku nanti.

Well then, saat kami kelas enam, aku mendapat kabar kalau Misaki menyukai gebetanku itu dan dia bilang menyukai gebetanku dari kelas empat. Nah loh?

Aku bilang saja padanya kalau aku menyukai gebetanku dari kelas satu. Dia melabrakku. Dia bilang apa masalahnya siapa yang paling dulu suka, memangnya gebetan kita itu bakal suka padaku?

Yahh semacam pertengkaran anak labil. Dan cerita itu terus-menerus ada di dalam memoriku sampai kini aku beranjak dewasa.

Dan gebetanku yang aku yakini love at first sight ku, masih aku ingat sampai sekarang.

Memasuki SMP aku makin sering mengalami hal itu. Misalnya pertama kali aku melihat seorang kakak kelas perempuan aku merasa benci padanya. Karena itu tidak baik, aku berusaha menepis perasaan itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian ternyata dia adalah orang yang membuat masalah padaku. Ia menuduhku ini-itu, tapi akhirnya aku dibela oleh sepupuku.

Makin ke sini aku makin sering mengalami hal itu. Bahkan jika orang itu hanya diam aku bisa merasakan kalau di masa depan ia akan mengakibatkan masalah. Dengan sebisa mungkin aku menjauh dari orang itu.

Ada juga orang yang pertama kali aku lihat, sepertinya ia menyukaiku. Dan benar saja, orang itu menyatakan cintanya padaku saat pelepasan.

Kupikir tidak baik mempunyai hal seperti ini. Maksudku aku akan membenci orang tanpa alasan. Aku akan memiliki penilaian yang tidak baik pada pertama kali bertemu.

Tapi suatu hari. That day. Oh God, even i still remember that moment and think about it for a damn whole life!

Aku tahu ini hal konyol. Tapi aku mengalaminya selama hidupku, aku tidak akan berpikiran sama seperti kalian.

Hari biasa di masa SMA. Ketika kau lelah dengan segala jadwal yang dipimpin para senpai yang sangat menyayangimu. Yah, SANGAT! Mereka sangat menyayangi kami sampai ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama kami alias menambah jadwal sampai pulang sore.

Aku lelah. Catat SANGAT LELAH!

Rumahku dicap sebagai rumah paling jauh dari sekolahku. Mau tidak mau aku harus naik bus. Sekolahku di kota Konoha sementara rumahku di Kabupaten Suna. Jauh bukan?

Bahkan bisa dibilang aku tinggal di luar kota.

Menemukan cogan di dalam bus itu benar-benar langka mengingat jam pulang sekolahku lebih lama dari sekolah pada umumnya.

Aku hanya gadis biasa yang menyukai cogan seperti kalian semua.

Hari itu aku agak sial. Aku tidak mendapat tempat duduk dan akhirnya berdiri menyender ke pintu samping bus. Masa bodoh dengan peringatan 'jangan berdiri di samping pintu', aku malas memegang pegangan gantung. Nanti bisa-bisa tanganku pegal sekali. Toh orang di depanku sama saja!

Di depanku ada seorang siswa. Seumuranku sepertinya. Dari belakang rambutnya sangat aneh. Tapi terlihat tampan walaupun hanya lehernya saja, duh aku mikir apa sih?!

Merasa tidak sopan melihatnya terus menerus aku pun melihat ke luar pintu kaca yang aku senderi. Masih penasaran dengan rambutnya aku meliriknya dan melihat ia melirikku diam-diam. Ia tampan. Tampan sekali. Eh!

Rambutku memang aneh tapi gak usah gitu juga kan.

DEG! Perasaan apa ini? Ini seperti tatapan istimewa itu. Kali ini perasaanku saat melihatnya seperti ia akan..

Apa tak apa jika aku mengatakan ini? Saat melihatnya aku merasa kalau ia akan menjadi orang yang penting bagiku.

Malu dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku mengabaikan ia yang jelas sekali berkali-kali mencuri pandang padaku.

Semoga saja ini keliru.

Esoknya aku menceritakan itu pada Ino. Ino hanya bilang,

""Yaelah, Sak, lu cuma baper aja yakin banget deh gue!"

Aku percaya kata-kata Ino. Mungkin aku hanya baper saja. Toh aku akan selalu mengabaikan tatapan istimewa itu seperti biasa.

Tapi seperti biasa juga, aku selalu memikirkannya. Bahkan ia masuk ke mimpi-mimpiku. But not a dirty dream. Cuma kissu aja kok, gak 18 ke atas juga.

Dan laki-laki itu tidak pernah pergi dari memoriku. Ia tetap awet muda di pikiranku yang bahkan aku sendiri sudah menua.

Berkat dia, aku bisa menjalankan 'hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga'. Maksudnya cinta pacar gitu, aku hidup dengan cinta khayalan yang aku buat sendiri, atau ilham dari Tuhan? No one knows.

Some people ask me to date. Tapi aku nolak mereka semua bahkan laki-laki yang tipe aku banget, mirip Jungkook BTS, aku tolak masa!

Ah biarlah, cuma mirip. Kalau yang aslinya mau deh aku terima.

Sekali lagi, aku hidup dengan cinta khayalan yang jelas-jelas mengganggu pikiranku. Mungkin ini petunjuk dari Tuhan kalau jodohku lagi otewe kali ya?

Aku tidak akan menyalahkan orang kalau jodohku belum datang. Salahkan pencipta yang belum mau mempertemukan kami!

Bahkan sekarang ibuku udah rengek-rengek supaya aku cari suami. Ia malas denger kata-kata orang di keluarga besar. Yang lain udah pada nikah, cuma aku doang yang belum.

Alasannya sama seperti aku menolak tinggal di asrama. Aku tidak mau jauh. Alasan bocah sih, tapi gapapa lah, toh mau bagaimana lagi, jodohnya belum dateng hehehehe.

Saat-saat istirahat gini yang paling enak. Pelanggan lagi sepi, aku bisa melamun dengan tenang sambil berdiri di belakang etalase menatap jalan raya.

Aku bekerja sebagai apoteker. Para karyawanku semuanya sedang istirahat, aku dengan berbaik hati menggantikan mereka sebentar.

Keluarga besarku berkecimpung di dunia farmasi. Mereka telah mendirikan apotek-apotek di berbagai desa, kota, negara. Aku rasa pemasarannya sangat sukses.

Di tengah-tengah lamunanku. Aku melihat seseorang mendekati apotek. Oh seorang pelanggan. Dengan rambut aneh.

Rambut aneh? Sepertinya aku teringat orang itu deh. Rambut bergaya pantat ayam itu.

Ia memesan Paracetamol. Aku mengambilnya dan membungkus itu.

"Ada tambahannya tuan?" Tanyaku. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menatapku serius.

"Tuan?" Panggilku. Ia tersadar dan segera membayarnya. Aku menuju kasir untuk mengambil kembaliannya. Ia masih menatapku terus.

"Tuan, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, tidak. Terimakasih, Haruno-san," ucapnya setelah melihat nametag ku.

"Sama-sama, err.. Uchiha-san," balasku setelah melihat namanya. Aneh. Rasanya Dejavu. Saat ia berbalik, aku jadi ingat, itu orang yang sama dengan yang aku lihat dulu kan?

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata bisa juga aku tertampar takdir seperti ini. Selama ini kemampuan yang aku miliki benar-benar sungguhan. Walaupun aku tidak menyadarinya, orang itu memang jadi orang yang penting bagiku bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Esok, esoknya, dan esoknya lagi dia datang. Kata karyawanku sih, aku kan tidak bertugas jadi yang jaga di depan.

Suatu hari aku sedang makan bubur di depan apotek, orang itu datang dan memesan bubur juga.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Haruno-san. Aku harap kau masih mengingatku," ucapnya.

He looks so expensive. Benar-benar seperti eksekutif muda yang sedang merakyat makan bubur di pinggir jalan.

"Ahh, err—Uchiha-san," ucapku setelah melihat nametag nya. Aku payah dalam mengingat nama orang.

"You can call me Sasuke," ucapnya. Ya Tuhan suaranya seksi sekali!

"Hai, Sakura saja kalau begitu, sepertinya kita seumuran jadi tidak usah terlalu formal," balasku.

"Kau apoteker sini?" Tanyanya. Aku membalasnya dengan ya.

"Kau ini semacam manajer atau eksekutif muda atau apapun itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, aku semacam itu," aku tertawa. Pintar juga ia membalikkan kata-kataku.

"Jawaban macam apa itu, hahahaha," balasku.

"Apa salahnya? Toh aku memang semacam itu," balasnya sambil tertawa. Aduh tampan sekali!

"Kau bekerja di daerah sini?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku suka canggung bicara dengan orang asing, tapi kalau hening juga tambah canggung.

"Iya. Aku baru pindah dari Konoha," balasnya. Oh great, jadi dia benar-benar orangnya?

"Sakura. Aku tahu ini konyol tapi kau memiliki rambut yang benar-benar khas, mengingatkanku pada seseorang di dalam bus waktu aku masih SMA," ucapnya.

"So, it was you right? Orang yang berdiri di depanku. Turun di komplek Konoha Fall," rinciku.

"Berarti itu benar-benar kau ternyata,"

Kami pun tertawa, menertawakan takdir yang mempertemukan kita. Dua orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenal sebelumnya, bisa bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Dalam takdir yang lebih baik.

Kami bercerita tentang masa-masa SMA lalu kuliah. Membicarakan masalah politik yang sedang gembor-gembornya di TV, cuaca, atau entahlah yang bisa kami bicarakan sambil menghabiskan sarapan kami.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kita bertemu lagi? Kapan-kapan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kapan-kapan itu semacam besok, lusa atau minggu depan?" Tanyaku. Keburukanku, aku selalu memaksa orang merinci perkataannya.

"Anytime you free," balasnya. "Kau kelihatannya seperti orang sibuk, sebebasnya kau saja," balasku. Memang benar kelihatannya dia businessman yang super sibuk.

Kami bertukar kontak. Ini sebenarnya permintaan Sasuke tapi aku juga tidak keberatan. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki banyak teman di sini. Rumahku di Kabupaten Suna ingat? Dan aku bekerja di pusat Kota Suna menyewa apartemen di dekat sini. Kenalanku hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Mungkin Sasuke bisa jadi teman main.

Kami berpamitan satu sama lain. Para karyawanku khususnya yang perempuan bertanya-tanya siapa Sasuke.

"Just a friend. Orang random yang tiba-tiba nyambung, yah, semacam itu," jawabku.

"Tapi Kak Sakura, hubungan yang lebih serius biasanya dimulai seperti itu," goda Akira.

"Cocok loh Kak," timpal Ami.

"Yah, kita lihat aja nanti," balasku.

Aku dan Sasuke jadi dekat dengan sendirinya. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama jika kami luang. Sasuke juga baik sekali mengantarku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Alasannya sih, karena searah dengan rumahnya di Konoha.

"Terimakasih mau mengantarku, biasanya aku naik bis sih," ucapku. Sasuke bilang tidak apa-apa, ia serius ingin mengantarku karena sangat berbahaya mengadakan perjalanan di malam hari melewati jalan Suna-Konoha, banyak tikungan tajam dan membuat kendaraan besar rawan kecelakaan. Di perjalanan kami mengobrol, padahal biasanya aku selalu tertidur kalau berpergian.

"Aku baru tahu banyak bicara bisa mencegah rasa mualku," ucapku.

"Kau mabuk ya? Apa kau sudah minum obat masuk angin?" Tanya Sasuke. Ya, aku sudah.

Sesampainya di depan komplek, aku ingin turun tapi Sasuke bersikeras mengantarku sampai rumah.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu ini?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm, akan kupikirkan nanti,"

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau mampir dulu? Ini sudah malam loh, kan bahaya kalau kau mengantuk. Minimal tidur dulu, bentar aja," tawarku.

"Aku masih kuat nyetir sampai Konoha kok,"

"Ih, bahaya tahu. Sudahlah, aku akan membukakan gerbang sekarang juga dan kau memarkirkannya masuk ya. Kau harus masuk dulu," ucapku.

"Sakura, kau kan tinggal dengan keluarga besarmu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu reuni kalian," balasnya.

"Sekarang rumah ini pasti sepi. Hampir semua sepupu-sepupuku sudah menikah dan sisanya tidak tinggal di sini. Ayolah Sasuke," bujukku. Akhirnya dia mau.

Aku mengenalkan Sasuke pada orang tua dan nenek-kakekku. Benar dugaanku, selain mereka berempat, tidak ada lagi yang yang ada di sini. Para bibi dan paman lagi pada pergi.

"Nak Sasuke bisa pilih kamar yang mana saja. Rumah ini dulu banyak penghuninya, rasanya seperti kos-kosan, tapi sekarang yang matang sudah berkeluarga semua, tinggal ini nih yang betah jomblo," sindir Ibuku.

"Ish, Ibu. Jangan mulai deh. Ayo Sasuke, aku antar kau ke kamar kakakku," ajakku. Aku dan Sasuke berjalan di lorong lantai dua.

"Aku pilih kamar ini karena kakakku tidak merokok. Juga dekat dengan kamar mandi, oh, plus, di samping kamar itu kamarku," ucapku.

"Besar sekali,"

"Iya kan dulu kami tinggal sekeluarga besar. Lorong ini khusus keluargaku, tapi ibu dan ayahku sudah tua jadi mereka pindah kamar karena lelah naik-turun tangga," jelasku.

"Kau menginap saja bagaimana? Katanya kalau nyetir malam-malam banyak begal loh," tawarku.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," balas Sasuke.

"Kalau mau ganti baju pakai punya kakakku saja ya. Kalau gak muat juga aku bisa pinjam punya sepupuku yang lain," ucapku.

"Hn," balasnya singkat. Dia memang seperti itu, kalau benar-benar tidak ada yang ingin diucapkan lagi hanya membalas dengan hn.

Setelah aku mandi dan ganti baju, aku lihat Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku beranda. Dia mirip sekali dengan kakakku, kalau malam-malam pasti nongkrong di beranda sambil menatap langit.

Aku pun membawakannya susu hangat. Seperti dulu-dulu, kakakku selalu memintaku membuatkannya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan kakakku sih, dia juga suka banget diem di sini. Emang gak dingin ya? Oh iya, ini, gak manis kok," Tanyaku sambil merapatkan selimut yang aku pakai dan menaruh gelas berisi susu itu.

"Hn, kalau dingin aku gak akan ke sini. Btw, pasti senang sekali ya tinggal di sini sekeluarga besar. Nggak pernah kesepian," ucap Sasuke. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya haha. Seperti yang aku ceritakan, ibuku kan tiga belas bersaudara dan hampir semuanya tinggal di sini. Rumah ini seperti apartemen saja, tapi anehnya aku tidak akrab dengan saudari-saudariku," jelasku.

"Hmm, jadi kau sering bermain dengan saudara-saudara mu?" Tanyanya.

"Iya. Mereka kadang lebih mengerti aku dibandingkan yang perempuan," balasku.

Aku menceritakan kalau aku tumbuh dengan laki-laki. Aku suka main PS, main game komputer, nonton anime, dan lain-lainnya karena saudara-saudaraku. Aku baru benar-benar suka hal yang berbau girly waktu SMA, waktu itu aku sudah mulai berdandan seperti gadis kebanyakan.

"Soalnya kalau perempuan, mereka tidak ada yang mengerti seleraku. Sering gak nyambung deh jadinya," ucapku.

"Kau beruntung ya. Di rumahku selalu sepi. Aku hanya tinggal berempat, apalagi mereka semua kecuali ibuku irit bicara, jadi aku juga begini,"

"Hah, nggak ah. Kau tuh cerewet tau, Sasuke,"

"Masa sih?"

"Ish, gak percaya ya. Kau tuh cerewet pake banget tau ga, heran aku. Biasanya kalau aku ketemu orang yang pendiam aku juga balas diam, tapi kalau orangnya banyak ngomong aku juga bakal banyak ngomong," ucapku.

"Ada-ada saja sih, masa aku cerewet," balasnya sambil mencubit pipiku.

Kami mengobrol agak lama. Aku juga terkejut dengan perkembangan hubungan kami. Kami jadi dekat dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Ucapan ibumu itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ayolah, masa Sasuke juga ingin membahas itu?!

"Tentang aku yang jomblo?" Tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Iya bener. Percaya tidak? Aku gak pernah pacaran loh, beda sama saudara-saudaraku yang playboy. Tapi gitu-gitu juga akhirnya mereka menemukan jodoh masing-masing dan akhirnya menikah. Beda denganku, karena gak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, ke sininya jadi canggung kalau dekat," jelasku.

"Termasuk denganku?"

"Iya awalnya, tapi kan sekarang sudah tidak," balasku.

"Kenapa gak pernah pacaran?"

"Mungkin aku hidup dengan cinta khayalan hahaha, tidak tahu juga sih," balasku.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Nih aku bagi," aku melebarkan selimutku ke bahunya.

Aku menceritakan kemampuan anehku. Dia hanya manggut-manggut.

"Pertama kali melihatku apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanyanya.

Mengingatnya aku jadi blushing.

"Kau akan tertawa. Aku pokoknya gak akan ngasih tau," ucapku.

Sakura menitipkan ponselnya pada Sasuke karena ia dipanggil oleh kedua nenek kakeknya. Buat ngobrol-ngobrol katanya.

Ponsel Sakura terus bergetar. Sasuke yang penasaran pun membuka PINnya dan melihat asal dari keributan notifikasi itu.

Oh dari grup WA keluarga besar.

 **KelBes Haruno**

 **Ibu : kabar gembira semuanya! Sakura akhirnya bawa cowok ke rumah. Mana gans banget lagi, unchh deh!**

 **Bibi Yu : akhirnya si cantik dapat jodoh juga.**

 **Ibu sent a photo**. Itu foto Sasuke pas lagi salam ke kakek neneknya Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh. Kapan ibu Sakura memotretnya coba?

 **Kayla : OH GOD! ITU SIH GANTENG BANGET! WAH SAKURA HOKI GILA! (Sepupu Sakura)**

 **Nuri : caps jebol dek. (Adik ibu Sakura yang hanya beda tiga tahun dari Sakura)**

 **Arai : masih gantengan anakmu ini buk, (adiknya Sakura)**

 **Ibu : nggaklah. Gantengan yang di foto!**

 **Bibi Hana : kita doain semoga langgeng ya.**

 **Ibu : amin.**

Sasuke hampir mengirim pesan 'aamiin' juga. Tapi nanti ketahuan dong ngestalk hp Sakura.

 **Sasori : adik gue Leh ugha, (kakak ke-dua Sakura)**

 **Nagato : akhirnya adek gue ada yang nemenin. Kasian dia jomblo mulu. Bu, cepet-cepet aja ya undangannya. (Kakak pertama Sakura)**

 **Ibu : yang sabar ya semuanya. Sepertinya Sakura lagi malu-malu, nggak mau ngaku lagi ke ibu. Nanti aja kita tunggu kabar baiknya.**

Sasuke hanya tertawa. Itu tandanya lampu hijau dari keluarga besar Sakura kan? Tinggal gas aja nih.

Awalnya Sasuke ragu banget mau nembak Sakura. Soalnya Sakura punya saudara-saudara yang kelihatannya overprotektif. Tapi melihat grup WA ini membuat Sasuke percaya diri.

'Gas aja malam ini dah, biar ibu bangga,' gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke menyimpan ponsel Sakura. Sakura datang tak lama kemudian.

"Lama gak sih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, HP kamu bunyi terus," ciee manggilnya udah kamu aja Sas! Gas terus!

Sakura membuka ponselnya dan membaca percakapan grup KelBes Haruno. Sakura tertawa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pura pura gak tahu.

"Nggak ah. Biasa suka konyol keluarga aku mah," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira udah berapa lama kita deket ya?"

"Dua-tiga bulanan kayaknya Sas. Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura udah geer.

"Hmm, Sak. Kamu pasti gak suka ya digituin terus sama ibu kamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Jelaslah. Aku tuh sebel banget, emangnya kenapa gitu kalau jomblo," balas Sakura.

"Bosen jomblo gak?"

"Nggak tahu hehe,"

"Kalau aku bosen jomblo, bosen banget. Kalau ke acara nikahan temen pasti ngeledek semua. Dikiranya aku homo," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke mah gampang, tinggal tembak pasti diterima. Kan banyak yang suka," balas Sakura.

"Oh gitu?"

"Iyalah. Emangnya belum pernah nembak cewek?"

"Belum tuh. Kamu bilang kan tinggal tembak langsung diterima, gimana kalau—"

"Aku suka kamu. Kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura blushing.

"Hayoloh. Kamu yang bilang kalau aku nembak pasti langsung diterima," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Heii, ayo tanggung jawab dengan ucapanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik selimut itu dari wajah Sakura.

"I-iya deh. Habisnya kamu maksa," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Dasar tsundere," ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura.

Kayaknya kemampuan Sakura benar-benar hebat.

Sakura yang sudah mengantuk jadi suka bicara ngelantur, udah kayak orang mabuk.

"Aku masih penasaran sama apa yang kamu rasakan waktu pertama kali ngelihat aku,"

"Oh itu.. hmm, gimana ya ngejelasinnya, pokoknya aku ngerasa kamu itu—hoamm... Kamu itu bakal jadi orang yang—hmm. Yang penting dalam hidupku—zzzzz," Sakura sudah terlelap.

Sasuke jadi blushing juga. Setelah itu ia membawa Sakura ke kamar Sakura dan membaringkannya.

"Oyasumi," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Sakura. Dalam hati sudah berhura-hura karena berhasil menjadikan Sakura miliknya. Tinggal lamaran aja kayaknya, Sasuke gak suka nunda-nunda. Keburu dijodohin sama ibunya, mending sama yang pasti aja.

 **TAKDIR**

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

"Iya sayang. Selamat liburan ya,"

"Salam buat orang tuamu. Oh iya ini," Sakura memberikan dua buah kotak bento.

"Ini buatan aku, ibu, dan nenek. Buat bekal di jalan, jadi gak usah makan di rest area. Aku ingat, ekstra tomat kok," ucap Sakura.

"Pasti dimakan kok," ucap Sasuke sambil menerima kotak itu.

Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Buat balasan yang kemarin malam ya. Dasar tukang sosor," ucap Sakura.

"Biarin, kan sayang. Aku pergi dulu ya,"

"Yaa, hati-hati di jalan, lagi. Telepon aku kalau udah sampai ya," balas Sakura. Sasuke pun menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Ketika berbalik ada ibu dan neneknya yang sedang menyeringai licik.

"Bohong kamu ya sama ibu. Katanya cuma teman," goda Mebuki.

"Aduh cucuku pintar sekali sih cari calon menantu," timpal nenek Sakura.

"Ih apaan sih. Sakura gak bohong kok, kan Sasuke nembak aku pas kemarin malam jadi waktu dikenalin sama kalian masih jadi teman," jelas Sakura.

"Teman tapi mesra ya mah ya," ucap Mebuki dibalas iya oleh nenek.

"Aduh ucul-ucul kamu ini. Lihat di grup KelBes ga?"

Sakura membuka grup WA KelBes. Ia terkejut melihat foto dia dan Sasuke lagi rangkul-rangkulan di bangku beranda.

"I-ibuku, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku jadi malu," ucap Sakura menekan kata ibuku.

"Gimana? Ibu bakat kan jadi paparazi," ucap Mebuki.

Sasuke sudah sampai di mansionnya. Ia disambut oleh ibunya saja. Ayahnya seperti biasa lagi ngopi sambil baca koran di meja makan.

"Akhirnya anak bungsuku pulang," ucap Mikoto.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Bukannya berangkat tadi malam?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Aku menginap di rumah teman supaya tidak mengantuk di jalan Pa," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke, padahal kemarin malam teman mama datang dengan putrinya. Tapi karena kau tidak ada, mereka jadi pulang lebih dulu," ucap Mikoto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kan kalian tidak jadi menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengannya," balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada niat baik ibumu," bentak Fugaku.

"Hhh, apa sih Pa. Aku memang tidak tertarik pada perempuan-perempuan yang dibawa Mama. Lagian aku sudah punya pacar," ucap Sasuke. Fugaku menyimpan korannya, Mikoto melongo.

"Kau punya pacar nak?" Tanya Mikoto memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Astaga! Kenapa baru bilang hah? Kalau begitu kan Mama tidak usah bawa-bawa cewek itu. Coba ceritakan pada Mama," ucap Mikoto.

"Kalau aku cerita nanti Mama ketawa loh,"

Sasuke menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Sakura di bus waktu SMA sampai bagaimana ia menembak Sakura di rumah Sakura.

"Jadi kau menginap di rumah pacarmu kemarin?!" Mikoto sudah menjadi ibu-ibu girang.

Sasuke menceritakan Sakura. Semuanya yang ia tahu. Tentang masa lalu Sakura, keluarga besar Sakura, tempat tinggalnya, kesukaannya, dan lain-lain.

"Jadi ibunya Sakura tiga belas bersaudara?! Bayangkan kalau tinggal seabrek pasti kayak pasar," Mikoto mulai terbawa cerita Sasuke.

"Emang tinggal di situ semuanya Ma. Cuma kebanyakan bibi dan pamannya lagi pergi dan saudara-saudaranya tinggal di luar sekarang. Yang sudah dewasa sudah menikah semua, hanya Sakura saja yang belum. Sisanya sepupu-sepupu Sakura yang masih bersekolah, tinggal di asrama," jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi kasian juga ya yang tua-tua di sana. Kalau Sakura menikah denganmu pasti makin sepi," ucap Mikoto.

"Sakura juga tidak tinggal di sana kok. Ia bekerja di pusat Kota Suna, ia tinggal di apartemen dekat perusahaan," balas Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kalian sering kencan ya? Hmm, pantas kata anak buah Mama kau jadi jarang ambil lembur," goda Mikoto.

"Namanya juga usaha Ma. Kalau nggak gitu kapan deketnya sama Sakura," balas Sasuke.

"Jadi kapan rencananya mau lamaran?" Tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Aduh, Pa. Slow down, baru juga jadi kemarin," ucap Mikoto.

"Nggak kok Ma. Aku siap-siap aja lamar Sakura, kalau ia terima bakal langsung aku bilang ke Papa, kita bakal lamaran ke rumah Pak Kizashi," ucap Sasuke.

"Aahh, anakku sebentar lagi akan menikah!"

"Ya udah Ma, Sasuke mau nelpon Sakura dulu," pamit Sasuke.

"Jadi ingat masa-masa muda ya Pah," ucap Mikoto.

"Sasuke telat aja. Masa-masa mudanya baru berasa sekarang. Tapi baguslah, gak baik juga lama-lama pacaran," balas Fugaku.

Sakura sekarang lagi vidcall sama Sasuke. Menunjukkan kalau rumahnya lagi ramai karena KelBes pada mudik. Semuanya bakal nginep di sana selama liburan.

"Tuh liat, mereka lagi pada sibuk bawa-bawa barang ke kamar masing-masing," ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan saudara-saudara yang sedang membawa tas mereka.

"Sakura, ini ibu mau bicara sama kamu katanya," ucap Sasuke. Mikoto mengambil alih ponsel Sasuke.

"Halo, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik kok Tante, kalau Tante gimana?" Balas Sakura.

"Aduh kok manggilnya Tante sih. Panggil Mama aja ya sayang, itu kok kayaknya di belakang kamu lagi pada rusuh," ucap Mikoto.

"Oh, iya Ma. Ini lagi pada mudik. Mereka semua kan cuti jadi pulang deh, sekarang lagi balik ke kamarnya masing-masing. Kayak pasar ya Ma," ucap Sakura.

"Hihihi, seru deh kayaknya di rumah kamu. Di rumah Mama cuma ada Sasuke, papanya Sasuke, sama Mama. Kakaknya Sasuke baru pulang besok sama keluarganya," balas Mikoto.

"Rencana liburan mau ke mana Ma?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, belum tahu. Biasa aja deh kayaknya. Ngumpul-ngumpul di rumah. Kalau kamu Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Rencananya sih kita semua mau main ke pantai gitu Ma," jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, pantai mana?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Itu, pantai di KonoSuna. Katanya kalau liburan gini malah sepi, aneh ya," ucap Sakura.

"Fufufufu, Mama balikin ke Sasuke ya,"

"Oh iya Ma, silahkan,"

Sasuke menerima kembali ponselnya dan melanjutkan kangen-kangenan sama Sakura. Namanya juga pasangan baru, masih anget-anget.

"Pah. Gimana kalau kita main ke pantai aja!" Ucap Mikoto.

"Tumben Ma. Kalau papa sih oke-oke saja. Udah lama juga kan kita gak ke pantai sama Haru," ucap Fugaku. Haru itu anaknya Itachi, anak sulung Fugaku.

"Ih tau gak Pah? Keluarga besarnya Sakura mau jalan-jalan ke pantai KonoSuna, kita ke sana aja yuk. Lumayan kan pedekate sama calon besan," ucap Mikoto.

"Hmm. Ya terserah Mama lah,"

Sasuke telah selesai vidcall dengan Sakura. Ia heran melihat mamanya yang sedang girang.

"Kenapa Ma? Kok kayaknya seneng banget," tanya Sasuke.

"Seneng dong! Kita akan pergi ke pantai KonoSuna, gimana menurut kamu Sasuke? Kan bisa surprise buat Sakura," jawab Mikoto.

"Sasuke malu ketemu keluarga besar Sakura Mah. Mereka orangnya asik-asik, sementara Sasuke kan gitu yah, tahu kan Mah,"

"Ish. Masa malu ketemu calon keluarga besar sendiri. Mending kenalan dulu kan dari pada baru kenalan pas nikah, hayoo," ucap Mikoto.

"Iya deh iya,"

"Kamu juga bisa pamer abs kamu ke Sakura kan? Heuheu," goda Mikoto. Sasuke jadi blushing.

"A-apa sih Mah, Sakura pasti udah sering ngeliat abs saudara-saudaranya. Kalau aku lihatin juga percuma, gak akan terkesan," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah masaaa? Cewek jaman sekarang kan sukanya roti sobek ya, lagian rasanya beda roti sobek abang sama roti sobek pacar tahu!" Balas Mikoto.

"Mama tahu yang kayak gituan dari siapa coba?"

"Mama rajin nguping dong!" Balas Mikoto bangga. Hasil nguping dari siswi-siswi SMA penggila abs Oppa.

"Kalian ngomongin apa heh," ucap Fugaku.

"Nggak ada tuh Pah," balas Mikoto.

 **KonoSuna Beach.**

Teriakan para gadis hampir menyaingi suara ombak. Tak ada salahnya mereka berteriak, wajar saja. Seorang pemuda tampan sedang melawan ombak dengan selancarnya.

"Susah ya jadi orang tampan, privasi seakan-akan hilang dari dunia," gumam Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut basahnya membuat para gadis berteriak lebih keras.

"Lagian mama aneh-aneh saja. Kita kan belum tentu datang bersamaan dengan keluarga Sakura," gumamnya lagi.

Sasuke mengakhiri kegiatan surfing nya. Ia berjalan ke sisi lain pantai, tempat bermain air. Sakura bilang pantai KonoSuna akan sepi di hari libur tapi ternyata banyak juga yang datang apalagi di tempat surfing tadi. Yang kelihatannya sepi hanya di pantai dengan ombak kecil. Tempat biasanya anak kecil bermain di pantai.

Mulai banyak anak-anak yang datang. Rambutnya merah-merah seperti ciri khas keluarga Haruno. Jangan-jangan mereka sudah datang?!

Sasuke mencari-cari sosok Sakura. Ternyata benar, Sakura sedang duduk dikelilingi anak-anak kecil. Sasuke memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sepertinya anak-anak kecil itu minta jajan. Sakura dengan sabar membelikan makanan untuk anak-anak itu.

"Arigatou Kak Saku! Kami main dulu yah!" Seru anak-anak.

"Iyaa, jangan jauh-jauh dari kakak, ingat itu. Nanti kalian tenggelam loh!" Pesan Sakura. Anak-anak itu menurut dan bermain di bibir pantai.

'Aduh istri idaman banget deh,' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau jaga Haru dulu ya. Kami mau quality time," ucap Itachi sambil memegang tangan anaknya yang berusia tujuh tahun itu.

Sasuke cemberut. Dia juga kan mau berduaan dengan Sakura.

"Iya," balas Sasuke. Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kak Sasuke, kita akan main apa? Masa cuma berdua," ucap Haru.

"Ah, ayo ikut kakak!"

"Cewek, bagi minumannya dong!" Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura terkejut.

"Wah! Kamu kok ada di sini?!" Ucap Sakura sambil memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke.

"Yaah gitu deh, ini ide Mama," balas Sasuke.

"Kak Sakura! Kita mau main tapi kurang orang, ayo main dong Kak!" Ajak seorang anak yang memimpin empat anak lainnya. Namanya Shou. Dia sepupu Sakura. Sementara empat anak lainnya keponakan Sakura.

"Aduh gimana ya, kakak gak suka panas-panasan," ucap Sakura.

"Hei, kamu! Namaku Shou, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang bermain bersama kami?" Tawar Shou pada Haru.

"Boleh! Ayo kita main!" Balas Haru senang sambil mengikuti Shou dkk.

Sakura dadah-dadah ke arah mereka.

"Anak laki-laki memang gampang akrab ya," ucap Sakura.

"Hmm. Jadi nasibmu bagaimana Sakura?"

"Gitu deh. Selalu saja begini, padahal tadinya aku ingin membantu masak tapi dilarang, jagain anak-anak aja katanya," balas Sakura.

"Kenapa gak berenang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak ah. Males tahu, mending di sini, adem. Kamu aja gih," balas Sakura.

"Kok gitu? Kamu ke pantai sebenarnya mau ngapain sih," ucap Sasuke.

"Jagain anak-anak paling. Aku malu sebenarnya,"

"Malu apa?" Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memakai jaket dan hotpants warna hitam.

"Aku risih pakai bikini. Nanti saudara-saudaraku lihat, aku gak suka," balas Sakura.

"Bagus Sakura. Yang lihat cuma boleh aku aja, aku kan calon suami kamu!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah apaan sih. Aku ke sini itu ngincer malamnya. Malam di pantai itu indah, banyak orang yang masih beraktivitas. Aku biasanya suka main sepeda sekitar jam delapan kalau bablas bisa aja sampai jam sebelas," ucap Sakura.

"Gak baik main malem-malem," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku nggak sendirian kok. Ada saudara juga yang ikut," balas Sakura.

"Mau main sepeda nanti malam? Denganku?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau bisa naik sepeda??"

"Kau meremehkan Uchiha Sasuke? Kita lihat aja nanti," ucap Sasuke.

Sementara itu di kondominium, Mikoto udah akrab aja sama Mebuki. Mereka lagi ngobrol ala ibu-ibu sama bibi-bibinya Sakura yang lain.

"Kak Mebuki, Sakura mana? Aku mau nitip Souichiro," Tanya Nuri sambil menggendong anaknya yang masih balita.

"Hush, titip aja di sana. Sakura lagi berduaan sama pacarnya, jangan diganggu," balas Mebuki.

Nuri pun membiarkan anaknya bermain dengan anak-anak lain.

"Aduh putriku satu-satunya akhirnya bakal menikah, sedih deh diriku," ucap Mebuki.

"Apa daya kita yang tua-tua kalau anaknya sudah menikah semua," balas Mikoto.

"Iya. Aku pun di rumah kadang merasa kesepian, anak-anak cepat sekali tumbuhnya," timpal Bibi Yu, adik pertama Mebuki.

Obrolan ibu-ibu itu makin melarut. Semuanya diobrolkan. Mulai tentang suami, anak, rumah, harga pasar, dan lain-lain.

Sementara itu Sasuke berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk bermain di bibir pantai.

"Masa gini doang sih? Kamu kayak anak kecil,"

"Biarin, udah bagus mau. Kalau gitu aku udahan aja deh!" Ucap Sakura.

"Ish, jangan gitu dong. Sini aku pegangin ke tengah, mau?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Aduh gimana ya? Aku punya pengalaman buruk di pantai sih," balas Sakura.

"Kan aku pegangin. Masa gak mau sih," dengan berat hati Sakura jalan dipegangi Sasuke ke arah yang lebih jauh.

"Udah! Jangan jauh-jauh, aku takut!" Ucap sakura.

Mereka berkali-kali ditabrak ombak. Sakura sempat melupakan rasa takutnya dan tertawa karena menikmati waktu-waktu bersama Sasuke.

"Udah yuk, Sasuke. Aku udah capek, anak-anak juga pada udah bosen," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memegangi Sakura sampai ke bibir pantai.

"Kak Saku, aku ngantuk! Ayo kembali ke rumah," ajak anak-anak.

"Iya sayang, ayo kita ke rumah," balas Sakura sambil menuntun anak-anak ke kondominium.

"Jangan lupa nanti jam delapan ya," pesan Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke sedang melamunkan Sakura. Saking fokusnya sampai minuman yang dibuat ibunya hanya diaduk saja. Itachi yang melihat kelakuan adiknya pun heran.

"Woi!" Sasuke tersentak.

"Apaan sih, gangguin aja!" Balas Sasuke.

"Emang lu lagi ngapain? Ngelamun aja kerjaannya," sindir Itachi.

"Serah gue dong. Lagian gue itu lagi mikirin masa depan!" Balas Sasuke.

"Itu benar, Ita-kun. Sasuke lagi mikirin gimana caranya melamar pacarnya, fufufufu," timpal Mikoto.

"Oh, udah punya pacar ternyata. Pasti perempuan yang diceritain Haru kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya bener, Ita-kun," jawab Mikoto.

"Anakku juga jadi galau pengen maen sama anak-anak tadi. Itu saudara Sakura semua?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya, Sakura kan ke sini bawa se-RT, hahaha," canda Mikoto.

"Bilang saja pada Haru, mereka tinggal di kondominium sebelah. Kalau mau main tinggal bilang pada Mama, biar Mama yang antarkan dia pada mereka," ucap Mikoto.

"Beneran Ma, Sakura di kondominium sebelah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya anakku, mereka di sebelah kita. Kalau mau ketemuan tinggal ke beranda aja, siapa tahu ketemu Sakura," balas Mikoto.

"Mama the best deh!" Ucap Sasuke sambil berlari menuju beranda.

"Bener ya, kata orang kalau lagi jatuh cinta, sayur tanpa garam pun rasanya pasti enak," ucap Itachi.

"Kamu kayak gak tahu aja kamu dulu gimana," ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di sebuah gazebo. Setelah bersepeda cukup lama, mereka menemukan tempat yang pas untuk berdua. Yaelah kalau gitu mah ke hotel aja kali! Sayangnya hotel sudah full-booked semua.

"Kita udah berapa lama pacaran?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, baru satu bulan Sas," balas Sakura.

"Kamu tahu gak? Kamu udah kasih tahu perasaan kamu waktu pertama kali melihatku lho," ucap Sasuke.

"E-eh, kapan? Kok aku gak ngerasa?"

"Kamu lagi setengah sadar kayaknya," jawab Sasuke.

"Perasaanmu padaku itu seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, gimana ya. Kamu itu cinta khayalan yang aku maksud tahu," ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Jadi semacam love at first sight gitu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yeah, semacam itu hahahaha," balas Sakura. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Sakura ke bahunya.

"Karena aku tampan ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan. Itu karena kemampuanku. Perasaan itu memberi perintah pada otakku untuk tidak memikirkan laki-laki lain," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau kau? Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sejak awal?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hal pertama yang aku lihat dari dirimu adalah rambut. Rambutmu sangat catchy di mataku, setelah aku melihat matamu, seakan-akan aku masuk ke dalamnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku mencuri pandang padamu. Kau perlu tahu Sakura, matamu sangat indah," balas Sasuke.

"Aku punya mantan lho Sak, cuma satu. Tebak berapa hari kita pacaran? Sehari pun nggak. Aku memutuskannya setelah menembaknya,"

"Loh, kok gitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku nggak pernah benar-benar menyukai orang lain selain kamu. Aku ngelakuin itu karena tantangan dari temanku," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku terus mencari orang-orang yang mirip kamu, gak ada. Ada sih orang yang punya mata sama kayak kamu, tapi dia cowok. Mana mungkin kan aku minta dia jadi pacarku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ohh, kok kamu lucu sih?" Balas Sakura.

"Namanya terlanjur cinta, mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, masa sih. Aku gak percaya kamu udah jatuh cinta selama itu,"

"Loh? Kamu juga kan sama. Aku juga gak akan percaya kalau gitu," ucap Sasuke.

Mereka melihat pemandangan pantai yang kurang kelihatan karena gelap. Ah, bagi pasangan lagi kasmaran mah indah-indah aja.

"Sakura. Kamu percaya 'lebih cepat lebih baik'?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Percaya,"

"Kalau gitu aku gak akan nunda-nunda lagi. Sakura, Will you marry me?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap lurus mata Sakura.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menangis.

"Hei. Don't cry, aku gak bermaksud buat kamu nangis loh," ucap Sasuke.

"Hiks! Kamu gak peka ih, aku kan nangis bahagia," Isak Sakura.

"Berarti iya kan maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya ih, gak peka-peka!" Balas Sakura sambil mencubit hidung Sasuke gemas.

"Kasian juga ya kita, gara-gara belom nikah disuruh jadi pengasuh anak," ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm. Tapi sebentar lagi nggak kan,"

"Iya. Makasih mau mewujudkannya," ucap Sasuke.

"Takdir benar-benar bikin kaget ya," celetuk Sakura.

"Kau benar," balas Sasuke.

 **Wedding day**

"Akhirnya anak ibu menikah juga. Semoga kamu bahagia dengan Sasuke ya, Nak," ucap Mebuki sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Putri ayah, jangan lupa main-main ke sini ya," ucap Kizashi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Lu udah nikah aja Sak," ucap Ino. Teman lamanya yang akhirnya ketemu lagi!

"Lah, lu udah bunting aja," balas Sakura.

"Bentar lagi juga lu pasti nyusul," ucap Ino.

"Aamiin," balas Sakura. Sasuke masih sibuk mengobrol dengan saudara-saudara Sakura yang lain.

"Sakura!" Sapa Temari. Sakura memeluk Temari karena sudah lama ia tidak bertemu teman kuliahan.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Gaara. Ini si gebetan sejak TK Sakura.

"Whoaa, Gaara! Apa kabar? Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu terakhir pas SD kan? Gak nyangka bisa ketemu lagi!" Ucap Sakura.

"Eitt! Jangan peluk! Udah jadi istri orang, Gaara," cegah Temari.

"Boleh dong. Sekali aja, kan untuk terakhir kali," ucap Gaara.

"Gimana ya,"

"Gak boleh," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya sudah deh kalau lakinya yang ngomong," ucap Gaara.

"Makannya cari istri sana! Lu nungguan apa sih?" Sindir Temari.

Kedua adik-kakak itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan pasangan pengantin itu.

"Itu siapa sih, ganjen amat," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh itu? Wajar sih, dia udah lama tinggal di Amerika jadi gitu. Dia temen sekelas TK aku," jawab Sakura.

"Pokoknya kalau ada yang kayak gitu lagi nggak boleh diiyain ya?"

"Iya sayang," balas Sakura. Sasuke melingkari pinggang Sakura dengan tangannya.

 **FIN**


End file.
